


Better

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spin me round like a record, right round round round.</p>
<p>Or Frank sings bad 80s songs and Jenny overhears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

Frank might not know much, but of one thing he is sure - dead or undead, there are few feelings in the world that beat a long hot shower. Ever since jail, Tarrytown and everything else, he's grown to appreciate steaming hot water, as much as he wants, and he luxuriates in it, taking his time, even singing random 80s pop songs at the top of his lungs. 

Today though, when he emerges from his bathroom, he's met with a surprise.

He's met with Jenny, who is standing across the hall, arms crossed over her chest,  a huge smile on her face. He's so shocked he can't think of anything to say for a moment and her smile grows wider as her eyes roam up and down his body hungrily. "I let myself in," she says and from the tone of her voice, laughter is only a moment away. "Enjoying yourself?" 

With as much dignity as he can muster when clad only in a loose towel around his hips, a second over his shoulders, he nods. "I am."

Her peal of laughter is music to his ears. "You're regretting giving me a key right now, aren't you?"

Now it's Frank's turn to smile as he shakes his head. "Not at all," he tells her, approaching her with one hand extended. He takes her by the hand, spins her under his arm and back again before pulling her into a hold, swaying with her to the song that he hadn't been able to get out of his head all day. "You spin me right round, like a record baby, right round round round."

 After a minute, he dips her theatrically, bending her back over his arm, his lips only millimetres from hers. "Not even a little."

Jenny's cheeks are flushed, her eyes dilated. When she speaks, her voice is almost breathless. "You...um... you lost your towel."

Frank's smile widens. "Well," he says. "Isn't that a shame?"

He's personally of the opinion that it's anything but and when she smiles and kisses him, he knows it's an opinion she shares. 

Hot water, he thinks, might be one of life's great pleasures. 

But being here like this, with her?

Is better. 


End file.
